Pashmina's Garden
by Papayas Say That's Kooky
Summary: Pashmina makes a garden and has someone to help her! Could this mean a relashionship? And what about Howdy and Stan? Where's Dexter, you ask? Read and find out! (This is not an odd couple story for Pashmina! She has an normal couple! Everyone else is odd!


Ahoy, Haily here!

Milkes: And Milkes!

We've got a new story up our sleeves and haven't decided if it was going to be an odd couple story or not.  Heh heh! We truly are evil

Milkes: Oh yeah!!!

R+R!

**Pashmina's Garden**

            Pashmina stared at the patch of dirt that was soon to be her blooming garden.  She imagined all the different kinds of flowers, their colors glowing in the evening sun.

            Pink pansies, pink violets, pink begonias, yellow sunflowers, but most of all, pink roses.

            She picked up a garden shovel and mini rake and began to work the soil.  She found this difficult and had to rest often.

            "Hello Pashmina," called a voice. 

            She turned to see Dexter.  "Hello Dexter!"

            "What are you doing?" he asked, coming over.

            "Trying to make a garden.  I saw June doing this, so I decided to try."

            "Having trouble?"  
            She sighed.  "A little."  
            "I'll help," Dexter offered.

            She handed him a shovel and the two began to work.

            "This is really thoughtful of you Dexter," Pashmina complimented.

            "Anything for you, Pashmina," Dexter murmured and Pashmina blushed.

            This was hard work for Pashmina, for she was not accustomed to working in gardens and many a time she wanted to stop.

            Then she looked over at Dexter, seeing the determination in his eyes as he pried rock after rock from the loose soil.

            The both stood up and smiled at each other.  "Finished," they said and laughed.

            Pashmina made lemonade and Dexter sat under a tree, his notebook in hand.

            "What are you doing Dexter?" she asked, peering over his shoulder.

            He showed her a small square. "I'm drawing your garden," he said.

            "It's just dirt."

            "For now.  But it will soon be blossoming with flowers."

            Pashmina flushed at Dexter's compliment.  "I'm picking up some flowers and I want you to pick out two kinds.  I have begonias, sunflowers, roses, violets, and pansies."

            Dexter nodded and the two drank in peace.

            "You come up with great ideas Pashmina," Dexter mused, sipping more of the lemonade.

            Pashmina blushed.  She did that a lot when she was around Dexter.  He made her feel happy inside and always secure.  She loved the way he always had a kind fire in his eye, and how much he knew.  He was a little like Maxwell, but he knew more about his friends and how to please people.

            She remembered when he offered her the necklace of Diamonds of Sugar.  She had been naïve then, and so she just simply said yes.

            And how he stuck up for her when Stan was flirting.  Sure, he fell over, but Howdy didn't say something.  

            She remembered the anger in Stan's eyes when Dexter said back-off.

            And how he danced with her.  So graceful

            And how they watched the fireworks.

            She smiled and looked at him.

            Dexter could feel Pashmina's eyes.  She was so nice and his crush-no, love-for her deepened.  He loved how appreciative she was.  How she noticed when someone did something nice.  How responsible and dainty she was.  No, not like Bijou, but more like dainty for people's feelings; knowing when to say something. 

            And how she was so admiring when he offered to get her the necklace.

            How he had stuck up for her when Stan was flirting.

            He smirked as he thought of the anger in Stan's eyes after being told off by Dexter.

            And how she had blushed when he danced with her.  How light she was and didn't want to hang out with her friends.

            And how they watched the fireworks.

            He slowly turned around and their eyes met.  They both started laughing and smiled.

            She loved his smile.__

            He loved her smile.

************************************************************************  
 

            Howdy and Stan sat next to one another on the couch, watching TV.

            "Where's Dexter?" asked Howdy as he and Stan reached for the remote.

            "Dunno.  But that's okay, if you know what I mean," Stan replied

            Howdy grinned.  They were sure that Pashmina loved either one of them.  

            Pashmina never came, to Howdy and Stan's disappointment.  Mostly to Stan's, because he had no one to flirt with.

            Bijou was with Panda.

            Sandy was with Hamtaro.

            And Penelope was with Maxwell.

            They waited patiently, even waiting after everyone went home.

            "She's not comin' Stan," Howdy said, whiskers drooping. 

            "Yeah.  And Dexter didn't come either.  Could that be a sign?"  
            The looked at one another.

            "Naw!" they said simultaneously and got up and left. 

            The next day, Pashmina and Dexter didn't show up.  Howdy and Stan were starting to get suspicious, though they paid no attention.

            Dexter returned with two of his plants, well bushes actually.  One was a raspberry bush, but not just _any raspberry bush.  This one's raspberries were pink.  He also got a blackberry bush, which turned purple when ripe, instead of black._

            Pashmina was awed by Dexter's findings and overly pleased.

            "They're gorgeous!" she exclaimed and hugged Dexter.

            They planted the flowers, which took scarce time and they were done soon.

            The roses were placed in the front and the other flowers next to this.  Bushes stood on either end of the flower row.  Two big flowers (ones used for humans) stood diagonal from the bushes and the two sat under one.

            "Would you like to go to the Clubhouse?" asked Dexter, knowing she probably missed Penelope.

            Pashmina looked taken aback.  She had forgotten about Penelope.  

            _How could you leave her? asked a voice in her head._

            _But she's a big girl!  She can take care of herself!  Besides, Bijou and __Sandy__ are there! another voice said._

            She sighed and shook her head 'no.'  Dexter looked shocked.

            "But what about Penelope?"

            Again, she sighed.  "She's a big girl.  And Bijou and Sandy are there.  Besides, I want to admire the garden with you."

            Dexter smiled.  She had said "you!"

            "Yes, you're garden is wonderful!"

            "Our garden."

            Dexter smiled.  "Yes, our garden."

************************************************************************

              
            Howdy and Stan came in, hoping for Pashmina.  She wasn't there.  Neither was Dexter.

            "Wonder where they are?" mused Hamtaro.

            "Like, nopibloo Hamtaro!  You're here!" she said and they nuzzled each other.

            Penelope came in with Maxwell.  (Penelope can barely talk, but she is older now, but not as old as Pashmina.  She ditched the blanket)

            Penelope frowned at the sight of Pashmina gone.

            "Don't vorry Penelope!  I'm sure she's _off somevhere," Bijou said and Penelope smirked._

            Dexter and Pashmina hadn't gone to the Clubhouse for three days, instead tending to the garden and just hanging out.

            Howdy and Stan for overly suspicious.  "We're going to get more seeds," Stan lied the third afternoon they were gone and the two left.

            The girls winked, knowing the real reason.

            "Let's check Dexter's first," Howdy said.

            "No, Pashmina's!"

            "Dexter!"

            "Pashmina!"

            "Pashmina!" Howdy countered. 

            "Dexter!" Stan said.

            "Ha ha!"

            Stan groaned and they headed to Dexter's.

            The peered through the window and seeing no one, headed to Pashmina.

            The two were outside, working on the garden.  Howdy and Stan watched them sit down and start talking, Dexter drawing.  

            Howdy and Stan's anger bubbled.  What was he doing, taking their girl?  On five, the two decided to tackle Dexter.

Dexter lifted his nose in the air.  "Hif-hif.  Do you smell that Pashmina-chan?"  
She sniffed.  "Nope."

"Wait, that smells like…"

Howdy and Stan counted.  "Ready?  1…2…3…4…6!" Howdy exclaimed and Stan frowned.

"No!  It's 5 then 6!"

"Naw!  Other way around!" 

The two started arguing and by this time, Dexter had sniffed them out.

Telling Pashmina this, the two crept up behind the bush and opened it.

"Hello, boys!" she exclaimed. 

They froze.  "H-hi Pashmina!" the stuttered.

"Having fun spying?" added Dexter.

Stan and Howdy look at him and jumped on him.

Pashmina was taken aback.  "No!  Stop!"

"Takin' our gal!" Howdy yelled.

"Yeah!" added Stan.

Pashmina was near tears.  What should she do?  She had to protect the one she…

That was it!  Pashmina watched, the idea not fully processed.  She was crying now, trying to stop them.

"Stop!  I'm not your girl, Stan, Howdy!  I can't be when I love Dexter!"

The two froze, midway through punching. 

"You love such a dirt-bag?" asked Howdy.

Pashmina's sadness turned to anger.  "How dare you!  Assuming you know my feelings!  I am enraged!  Stop it!" she yelled and tenderly picked up Dexter.

Dexter smiled at her.  As the sun set like a crimson yo-yo, the two kissed, Howdy and Stan watching.

Dexter went home, happy as could be.  He couldn't believe Pashmina loved him.  He had done it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

But what about Stan and Howdy?  No, they were told off by Pashmina herself.

They wouldn't try and steal her!

************************************************************************

   
            So! How'd ya like it?  Good, bad? I love it!!!!! Whatever!!!!!! R+R!!!!  
  
  
 


End file.
